Tomorrow
by roxygirl1820
Summary: This will be a Matlinsworth story with a little Camaya. My story is designed for Maya to completely get over Cam because I feel like there are parts of Maya are still hung over Cam and sees him through Miles.
1. Prolouge

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS; I AM SIMPLY PUTTING TOGETHER PIECES OF THE PAST SEASONS AND WHAT I HOPE TO BECOME OF SEASON 14.**

This will be a Matlinsworth story with a little Camaya. My story is designed for Maya to completely get over Cam because I feel like there are parts of Maya are still hung over Cam and sees him through Miles. It starts off with a flash back from season 12.

* * *

"_Hey" I heard from a very familiar voice. I turned around to see my wonderful boyfriend with a long red jewelry case in his hands. _

"_What's this?" I questioned_

"_Open it."_

"_It's not my birthday." _

"_I'm terrible at telling you things, but I like you, a lot." I looked inside to see a charm bracelet with a treble clef on it. "This charm is for your concert tonight, every time you play a show, I'll get you a new one." I looked right into his big brown puppy dog eyes as he nervously explained himself to me. _

"_I love it." I exclaimed being completely through off guard. _

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Alright well I admit it was mom's idea, but I picked it out." He said conformingly as he put the bracelet on my wrist. _


	2. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

I just want to clear up that the prologue was just a flash back and this is the real start of my FIRST fan fiction. :)  
If you ever have any questions please feel free to message me. Also don't forget please favorite/follow/review!

* * *

I woke up late to my buzzing alarm clock. I keep having the same exact dream; Cam giving me the charm bracelet. I got up out of my bed and started getting ready. I took a shower and got changed into the jeans and blouse I laid out last night. As I went to pick up my earrings, I noticed the charm bracelet that Cam had giving me and decided to wear it today.

Not a single day goes by that I don't think about him. I miss getting lost in his brown puppy dog eyes and I miss the weekly karaoke nights we had.

As I walked to school today I reflected on this past year. It was such a roller coaster. Since Cam's passing I have found a new man in my life, Miles Hollingsworth. People think he is just replacing Cam but I beg to differ. I know it was a little soon, but I need him, he completes me.

I walked up to the steps of Degrassi to see Miles talking to his best friend Chewy. I slid past the crowd to catch up to Miles. When we meet his arm snakes around my waist and he plants a soft kiss on my lips just in time as the bell rang.

* * *

This day went on like a drag. After the final bell I met up with Miles at my locker.

"Tonight do you want to come to my house?" He asked me very confidently. I hesitated to answer being as though I was zoning out all day.

"Of course, no problem." I responded after my train of thought.

The thing with Miles is that he can tell when something is up. I know it has been killing me from the inside that I have yet to explain my past with him.

We walked together to his home and we cuddled up to watch another chick flick together. I wasn't very interested in it. I just started playing with my charm bracelet. I guess the movie was over because Miles turned off the TV. He started to pull the hair from out of my face and he noticed the tears cascading down my face.

"I don't want you to feel pressured into telling me anything, but I want you to know you can tell me anything." He spoke breaking the silence.

I found myself breaking down while Miles wrapped himself around me. It was like he was protecting me from the world. E stayed tangled in each other for what felt like an eternity. I then realized that it wasn't right to be keeping the secret from him. He's my boy friend for crying out loud and I should be able to go to home about everything.

It was in my best interest to start from the very beginning. It took a couple of hours or so to retell my past from where Tristan hacked into my face range up to about the present time.

In the end I finally gained enough confidence and looked him to his eyes. All I saw were these big gorgeous eyes. They reminded me of Cam's eyes. I broke down again into his arms but this time when I looked straight to his face they were back to the standard brown eyes.

"Wow" That was the first thing he said. "I can't believe you had that all bottled up inside of you this whole time." He then promised me that he would never leave me.

That night Miles and I fell asleep entangled in each other's arms right in the open living room on the couch of the Hollingsworth mansion.


	3. Chapter 2

**ATTENTION: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!**

**Thank you so much guys for reading my story! If you ever have any questions please feel free to message me. Also don't forget please favorite/follow/review!**

* * *

When I woke up in the morning something was wrong. I last remembered falling asleep in Miles' arms in his living room. Just before that I had told him about my lost lover, Campbell Saunders.

I found myself roaming around hallways. They start to become more familiar looking. I noticed blue and yellow trim and instantly realized it was Degrassi. I continued walking and made my way into the foyer.

I start to hear muffled cries. As I get closer I note that it's coming from up above on the catwalk. I look up to see two figures up there. The first one, in a suit with a tear stained face, was leaning over the edge. The other was more ghostly looking wearing a black and red varsity jacket, and he looked like he was almost pushing the first guy off the catwalk.

I laid dead in my tracks as I realized the first figure was Miles; the second was like a ghost of my Campbell Saunders.

I hear Cam telling Miles, "No one cares about you. Just do it, it makes you feel better and forget your pain." I started to scream as Miles free willing jumped on his own.

* * *

After that everything began to blur as I was shaken awake. Everything was so vivid. I looked around and found myself back in the Hollingsworth mansion.

Miles was beside me and he was massaging my back whispering words of encouragement. "Everything is okay. I'm right here. I promised you that I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
